


Bobby, the crimson oddball

by RoadrunnerGER



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadrunnerGER/pseuds/RoadrunnerGER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudolph the rednosed reindeer Criminal Intent style...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby, the crimson oddball

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fanfics. I wrote it in 2006, inspired by one of my friends on fanfiction.net, and I thought you'd love to read it, too. Merry Christmas!

**Intro** :

You know Briscoe and Green, Munch and Tutuola

Benson and Stabler, and Barek and Logan

But do you recall – The most famous detective of all.

 

 

**Verse I:**

His name is Bobby Goren - As famous as a cop can be

For talking down each suspect - And his many oddities.

Working for Major Case Squad - Partnered with Detective Eames

Supervised by Captain Deakins – he’s Department’s celebrity.

 

**Verse II:**

Then one foggy Christmas Eve – He thought, Can it be?

That my partner Alex Eames – Actually means quite more to me?

Next day he tried to ask her - But he stuttered desperately

Alex grinned and finally saved him -  “Bobby will you marry me?”

 

**Solo – Verse I:**

 

**Verse II:**

Then next summer, in July – The whole squad gave them cheers

They cut the cake while Mike got drunk - and Carolyn caught the bridal bunch

Honeymoon was quite surprising – And Alex shouted out with glee

“Bobby, you crimson oddball – You’ll go down in history.”


End file.
